Sparkmates: AaronxRatchet
by human101
Summary: Aaron hated school, the way she looked, her life. But that changes when she's attacked by Barricade and rescued by Ratchet. And a bond grows between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! Sparkmates: MonicaxStarscream is a hit! I got over 80 hits to it so far! In one day! :) Now to turn to AaronxRatchet. Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: Alone

_Dang, I really hate this place. _Aaron thought as she walked down the street, her dark gray hair getting frizzy, her glasses getting foggy from the cold. And it was snowing. Her pale skin stuck out more than she liked it to. And her cat yellow eyes glowed as the snow gently fell to the streets.

Her coat was big and heavy, it made her feel fat. But truth be told, she was a little twig. Her leggings stuck to her legs tightly. She pulled her glasses off for the third time in ten minutes and wiped the fog off, and stuck them back on her face.

"Hey! Ugly duckling!" yelled a voice behind her. She turned around to see a group of kids from her school snickering and jeering at her. She spun on her heel and ran down the street, her black army boots getting slick and wet from the snow, she slid into an alley as the group was looking for her. God, she hated preps. They were a terror not awakened quite yet.

She sighed in relief and walked away as the group left her. She wiped her wet eyes and her glasses clattered to the ground. She cursed under her breath and bent over to pick them up. She shoved them onto her face and straightened up again. She caught a glimpse of a yellow hummer out of the corner of her eye. _Nice car, _the teenager thought and walked away.

Ratchet watched the girl walk away. Primus she was so cute...why was he thinking this? He drove away in an attempt to forget the kid.

XXXXX

"Mom...I'm home." Aaron shouted into the house.

"She's not home dear." said a old woman's voice. Aaron cringed at the voice. _Oh god, not grandma, _she thought sourly as she walked into the living room to find her grandma and her sewing circle with her. Aaron, creepingly, plastered a fake smile on her face with a small eye twitch that wasn't noticeable. Her grandma smiled.

"Come join us sweetie." she insisted, patting the spot on the couch next to her.

"Eh...no thanks, got homework to do." Aaron said as she took off her coat, showing she was wearing a Green mini dress with black strips and black leggings with black army boots and her dads dog tags. Her grandma sighed and shook her head.

"You shouldn't dress like that you know." she said.

"So?" Aaron shrugged her shoulders. "Mom and Dad don't care." she said.

"But I do." she said slyly and placed a bony hand on her chest with a smile. This made Aaron shiver. She was never fond of her grandmother because of her thoughts and opinions of Aaron. Aaron shook her head and ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

"Your granddaughter is so...rebellious." one of the women said.

"Don't worry, I intend to make her a proper young lady." she said as she sipped her tea. (who drinks tea anymore?)

XXXXX

Aaron couldn't concentrate on her math homework. How could she? Math wasn't exactly her strong point in school. (Hey, I'm not the only one anymore! :D) Aaron slammed the book closed and smothered her face into the pillows on her bed and sighed.

Life sucked.

Her mom was away a lot for business. And her dad was quiet a lot so you couldn't hold a decent conversation with him for even two minutes. She felt alone.

Alone...

_Alone: Away from other people; Single; Solitary; Excluding anyone or anything else; With nothing further; sole; only; unaccompanied by others..._

Aaron reeled the definitions of the word alone through her mind numerous times. It was like a bad memory to her. She sobbed into her pillow as she listened to the old women's conversation downstairs.

"Yes...No!...And then my granddaughter...Really?" Aaron spat into the trashcan. She wouldn't be like those frilly fancy old people when she was old. She'd be cool, play with her grand kids...if she had any that is.

She drifted in and out of sleep as she stared out the window from the comfort of her bed.

XXXXX

_Aaron woke up, she stood in the middle of the road, the houses around her were quiet and dark. Only a single light pole was on, it was on above her, she felt stranded. A pair of headlights turned on as a car's engine revved and came closer to her._

_"...Who...who's there?" she asked. The car gave off a loud siren. A police siren. It got closer to her and transformed. She tried to scream._

_Nothing came out._

_A clawed hand grabbed her. It smirked at her._

_"You're mine now human." it said. She struggled and silently screamed as darkness shrouded around her._

XXXXX

Aaron opened her eyes and sat up. She sighed and wiped the cold sweat from her brows and got up and changed into an old shirt and pajama pants and slipped back into bed and watched the snow drift to the ground._ At least it isn't dark, _she thought and fell back asleep.

**This was fun to write. Aaron is cold hearted, yes, I apologize. She lightens up a bit later after meeting Ratchet. I hope you enjoyed. More comin' soon. Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Chapter 2. I'm glad that everyone liked chapter 1 though it was short. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Meeting

Aaron groaned as her alarm clock beeped loudly. She slammed it into the nightstand and got out of bed. It was Saturday, no school. She slipped into the bathroom and stood in the shower.

She sighed as the warm water hit her cold, skinny body. As if all life's troubles were washing away. She leaned up against the wall of the shower and closed her eyes. She opened them again as someone walked in.

"Who's there?" she asked sternly.

"It's me sweetie." her grandma's voice said. Aaron let out a silent curse parade and sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked calmly.

"Just bringing you something to wear." she said happily and left the room. Aaron opened the shower door and poked her head out, her hair dripping wet. She glared at the clothes her grandma left. She threw on a towel and grabbed the bundles of fabric.

"I hate pink..." she mumbled, and threw them out the window. And rushed to her room.

XXXXX

She slipped on a plain tan shirt and her worn out navy blue hoodie and a pair of worn blue jeans and her black sneakers and snuck downstairs.

"Your not wearing what I bought you." her grandma said sternly which made her jump.

"How the heck did you get down here so freakin' fast! You were upstairs when I was coming down!" Aaron yelled.

"Use your indoor voice honey." she said calmly. Aaron shook her head in disbelief and headed for the door.

"Aren't you hungry? I made-"

"Not hungry. Sorry!" she yelled and shut the door.

XXXXX

Aaron walked down the street in a huff. She couldn't stand her grandma one bit. She walked to the small bar in town and sat at the bar.

"Hey Aaron. How ya doin'?" came a gruff voice. She smiled at the old man named Tyler. Tyler was so sweet to her and was always there to help her.

"Okay." Aaron mumbled and pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her moms number.

"...Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey. I'm sorry we left without telling you. Urgent business."

"That's okay. I understand." though really she didn't.

"We'll be back as soon as we can."

"But, why did you call grandma to come over?"

"She called us and said she'd watch you. We told her you'd be fine." Aaron knew her mom was telling the truth. Even her mom disliked her strongly. Her dad had to deal with her more because she was his actual mom.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye." Aaron hung up the phone and stuffed it into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Root beer? You get that when your upset. What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Family. It's okay." she said and sat there quietly. A man with black hair and pale skin sat in the back watched her. His eyes glowed a blood red color as he narrowed his eyes at her. She was cute. Real cute. And a twig. He didn't care about that though. He got up and walked past her. She looked up as he walked by and whispered something to her, though she didn't catch it. She shook her head in disbelief and got up and left the bar.

XXXXX

Aaron watched the man walk down the street. She followed him. He was so odd. She wanted to know more about him. She watched him stop and turn around. She hid in an alley. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. She came out and watched a police car speed away as its siren blared. She watched it drive away. It began to snow again.

Aaron groaned in annoyance and walked down the street, wiping the fog off her glasses.

"...Um...excuse me?" came a mans voice.

"Yeah?" she asked. She turned around and was stunned. She was standing in front of a tall thin man with brown hair and his chin had some hair on it, though not much. His glasses sat on the brim of his nose and he had gentle blue eyes. God, he was hot.

"You need a ride home?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes. Could she trust him?...eh, it was worth a shot.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." she said quietly. He smiled and nodded.

"It's no trouble. I'm not busy anyway." he said as they walked to a Yellow Hummer. Her eyes widened. She saw that car before. But she said nothing to him as they got in and drove off.

XXXXX

"So...where do you live?" he asked. Aaron looked at him, then back at the window.

"...I'm...not really in the mood to go home right away." she mumbled.

"That's okay, we can drive around if you want." he said with a smile. She nodded and gave a small smile.

"So...what's your name?"

"Aaron."

"Ratchet."

"Ratchet...I like that name."

"Thanks. So, how old are you?"

"Should you be asking that?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sixteen. What about you Ratchet?"

"...twenty two." he seemed shy when he said this.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind..." he trailed off as he saw a police car following them. He narrowed his eyes. Aaron pushed her glasses onto her face.

"You okay?" she asked.

"...yeah. Look, I need to get you home. I'm sorry, something came up all of a sudden. You understand, right?" he explained.

"...Y-yeah...I understand." she said quietly as he pulled into Aaron's neighborhood. He pulled up into her driveway and she got out.

"Thanks..." she said as she looked up at him.

"Your welcome...so...can I see you again some time?" he asked. She looked back up at him. This guy's too old for you! Her mind screamed.

"S-sure." she said.

"Great. I'll see you around then." he said, and drove off. Aaron stood in the driveway freezing as she watched the Hummer drive away. This can't be happening...can it? Is she...really falling for his guy?

**And that's chapter 2. Not as good as I had hoped it'd be. But oh well. We'll see Barricade more in chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**...oh...my...god... I'm gonna cry. :') This story hasn't even been up for a week and it already has over 200 hits. Thank you everyone that's been reading this story. You're all so sweet. :') (crying out of joy) Please enjoy chapter 3! :)**

Chapter 3: Battle Under The Docks

Aaron sat in her room disappointed. The one guy that was so nice to her, left her. She thought he was a real nice guy. She snorted and lifted her chin in frustration. Guess she was wrong. She flipped through her book as she read each paragraph like it was a treasure that was hidden away for centuries.

"Sweetie?" came her grandmas voice. Aaron kept quiet and turned the lights off. She heard her grandma knock...then again...then again. "Hm...must be asleep..." she said to herself and went back downstairs. Aaron sat up and gave out a small sigh.

But the relief didn't last long.

A police car stopped in front of her house. She groaned in irritation. First, her grandma came, next that strange guy said something to her and she wanted to know what it was, now a police man was walking into her house at this very moment.

"...Oh yes, she's here. Aaron?" called her grandma.

"...yeah?" she replied.

"There's a nice police man here to see you." she called back. She sighed and slapped her hand onto her face. God, she was annoying...might as well face this now then later.

XXXXX

Aaron slipped on her red plaid skirt and her black long sleeved shirt and her black high tops. (Now that's something I'd wear. :P But I don't own any plaid skirts. :( ) she walked down the staircase, and stopped in her tracks.

That police man was the same guy at the bar earlier that day. He gave her a simple smile, but was it supposed to be creepy? Warming?...a warning?

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." her grandma chimed in and left the room to go upstairs. For once, she wished her grandma stayed in the room with them. Now, Aaron was trapped.

XXXXX

"Aaron...not a name I'd pick for my girl." the man said under his breath as he walked over to her. Aaron wanted to shrink into a pebble and crawl under a rock.

"My dad liked that name." she said. He nodded and gave out a small 'mm-hm' as if he was thinking. He smirked and reached a hand out to her. She instantly took a step back from him. His smirk vanished and his hand just remained there, he lowered his hand.

"I know that you were the one following me earlier. I wanna know why." he said. His black hair getting in his face. Aaron stammered, trying to find a good excuse for an answer. Nothing came out.

"Why? That's all I'm asking." he said soothingly with a hint of anger. She could feel the anger in his voice. She took a step back.

"I...I don't know. Honest." she said in a panic.

"Wrong answer." he said under his breath and grabbed her shoulders tightly, and mashed their lips together.

Aaron let out a muffled scream as he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth. She slipped out of his grasp and ran for the door and shoved it open and ran down the street. He stood in the doorway with a smirk as he greedily licked his lips.

"I want her...and I get what I want." he mumbled, and vanished. And the police car turned its sirens on and went after her.

XXXXX

_Somewhere in town_

Ratchet was upset. He just left the cutest girl at her house. Primus, he felt so stupid. See you later?...he stopped his mindless chatting as he heard police sirens nearing him. He pulled into an alley and waited.

A girl with dark grey hair ran into the alley out of breath as she clutched the hood of the Hummer. She opened her eyes. Thank god, it was Ratchet! His holoform turned on and he stepped out, she ran to him in an embrace and tears.

"Oh my god! Thank God I found you!" she cried. Her legs felt like twigs that were beginning to break. He held her tightly, taking in her scent without even realizing it.

"What's wrong? What is it?" he asked her.

"Someone's after me. Someone in a black police car." she choked out through quiet sobs. He was silent.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"...well, it's black, with some white...it's a police car...and it had a saying on it." she said.

"What did it say?"

"...To punish and enslave..." she said. He stiffened up in anger.

"...Barricade." he growled. "Come on, I'm gonna take you somewhere safe." he said, pulling her into the Hummer and driving off.

XXXXX

Barricade followed them, his siren blaring down the street s the two cars drove down the highway, one chasing the other. It was a cat and mouse chase. One would win...but who?

XXXXX

_The boardwalk_

"He's catching up!" Aaron said, fear in her voice.

"I know, I'm going as fast as I can. I got a plan." he said as he stepped on the gas petal and drove into the boardwalk and slammed on the breaks.

"What are you doing? He's gonna kill us!" she screamed quickly. He opened the door and held her shoulders and looked into her cat yellow eyes.

"I need you to listen very carefully. When you get out, I want you to run. No matter what happens. You run. Understand?" he asked. She whimpered but nodded. "Good, I'll come find you once everything's calmed down." he said and hugged her. She closed her eyes, taking in his scent and feeling his warm body envelop her small skinny ice cold body. He let go and opened her door. She jumped out and ran, but stopped. Hearing something transform.

She turned around and to her surprise, it was the Hummer and it transformed into a yellow robot and stood there waiting for the police car. It came speeding at him and transformed and lunged at the yellow robot. Their fight began

XXXXX

Ratchet punched Barricade into the boardwalk and onto the sandy beach. Barricade sat up with a groan and smirked at him.

"It's pointless to keep her fro me medic. The human will be mine! Frenzy!" he yelled as a silver mini bot jumped out of Barricade. 'Go find the human girl!' he commanded through the comm link. The jittery mini bot nodded and ran off.

"I will not let you have her!" Ratchet yelled and attacked Barricade. The two robots collided on the sand, the boardwalk getting blown to bits. Ratchet would not lose. Not again.

XXXXX

Aaron climbed up a chain link fence as Frenzy was coming after her.

"Come on come on come on!" he chanted over and over. "Get down here brat!" he yelled as he started climbing after her.

"Back off you crazy hyped up rust bucket!" she screamed as she climbed faster and jumped over the other way and ran away as Frenzy ran after her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground and dragged her to him.

"Got ya now you germ!" he said smugly. She thrashed and struggled the best she could to get free. It wasn't working.

"You can't get away sweetheart. Your Barricade's now." he said in a low voice.

"In your dreams fat head!" she yelled, and kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious. She got to her feet and ran back to the dismantled boardwalk where her friend was. Barricade was gone. _He must have ran away, _she thought as she looked around. She spotted Ratchet standing there watching the sea.

Aaron ran down to his side and stood next to him. He was quiet. She looked up at him. He was a robot. Not human...oh great, she was falling for a giant robot. Talk about pathetic. She noticed he was looking down at her.

"You're safe." he said quietly.

"Yeah. That robot was no match for me" she said boldly. This caused him to laugh a little and kneel down in front of her and hold his hand out to her, wanting her to get on. She understood and walked onto his hand and soon she was in front of his face.

"So...your a robot." she said quietly.

"...Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he said. She laid a hand on his cheek. It was cold.

"That's okay. I still like you." she said with a tired smile. He gave a smile as well. And with that, a bond was sparked.

**I stopped crying. Yay. I hope every one enjoyed this story. And be on the look out for my new story Cats Eye coming this summer. The story of a girl with cat genetics must face the challenges of the government and the Decepticons with the Autobots help. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Read and Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. Sorry about the long wait. My stupid computer had a virus. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this update. :) Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers except for Aaron. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: A Drive and Chat

Ratchet was achnig. All his joints were acting up. He never felt like this ever since he was in the war, but it stil felt good to beat a few dents into Barricade. hopefully he wouldn't bother Aaron again. Aaron sat in the front passenger seta staring at the steering wheel moving on its own. That's disturbing.

"Are you alright Aaron?" he asked. she blinked a few times, and shook her head no.

"More or less...I'd prefer your holoform sitting here driving." she mumbled. She had a point. It was scary to see a giant Hummer with no driver, a sixteen year old staring at the steering wheel as if in a trance, and no driver. He sent out his holoform and looked at her.

"Happy?" he asked. She looked away and nodded. he sighed and looked back at the road. For the next twenty minutes, they were silent as Ratchet drove down a country road, heading back for Philedelphia.

"...Ratchet...what happened back there...I didn't mean to get you all caught up in it." she said quietly.

"What? It's fine. Actualy, I'd prefer that you tell me. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, it was a pleasure to beat Barricade to slag." he explained. Aaron was confused. One, she had no idea what slag was. Second, he cared about her safety? She looked up at him and sat up straight.

"So, you really do care about me?" she asked. he huffed out a 'mm-hmm' and nodded.

XXXXX

"You let her escape. Why am I not surprise." Barricade huffed out. Frenzy stayed quiet and shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his sore optic where Aaron kicked him. he hesitated on whether or not he should say something back.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Barricade asked. Frenzy shook his head quickly like a spastic child and croaked out a 'No sir.' Barricade slammed on the brakes, causing Frenzy to jerk forward and hit the steering wheel and hit his head. Barricade let out a growl of irritation. Ratchet was irritating, he hated him. he was close to getting the girl until Ratchet came.

"Don't think that you're getting away with letting her go without punishment Frenzy." Barricade muttered as he started the engine back up and drove off.

XXXXX

"No." Aaron's grandma said, waving her bony hand in front of her. Aaron looked up at Ratchet then back at her grandma.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't trust him," she shot an icy glare at Ratchet. "Besides, I'm in charge since your parents are away." Arron huffed out a sigh and folded her arms over her chest and looked away with a glare.

"I could go if Trisha were here." she muttered under her breath.

"Don't bring your sister's name up! I've had it with Trisha!" her grandma screamed and stormed into the house. Aaron let out an irritated groan and grabbed his hand as she stormed over to the Hummer.

"Sorry if I can't ask but, who's Trisha?" he asked.

"My older sister. she went to Denver for college last year. My grandma hates her." she explained as they got in.

"Why does she hate her?" he asked.

"Because she never listens to grandma and argues with her." she said with a smile. Ratchet nodded.

"Why do they fight?" he asked. Aaron laughed and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You ask too many questions, you know that?" she asked.

"What's your point?" he said with a smile. Aaron shrugged her shoulders and smiled back.

"I dunno." she replied simply. he nodded as the engine roared to life.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"Hmm..." she hummed out loud as if in deep thought. "How about the woods? It's nice and quiet there." she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." he replied, and the two of them drove off.

XXXXX

Barricade's holoform kicked Frenzy once again and left him lying on the floor in the back of him. "Puny little runt, I find it enjoyable to beat the slag out of you. I think you're going to become my new punching bag." he said, cracking his knuckles with a smirk. Frenzy shook his head no quickly in a panic. "Oh really? Then I have a job for you squirt." Barricade said as he hauled the small DEcepticon to his feet and into the front passenger seat. "That girl is somewhere in the city or near the city limits," he pulled out a small tracking device and gave it to Frenzy. "Find her, and place this on her. Should be easy enough for you." he added. Frenzy nodded quickly.

"C-count on me sir." he stammered, and ran oout of the police car into the city. Barricade smirked to himself.

"I knew I could count on you FRenzy."

**And that's chapter 4! :D Sorry it took a long time. Frenzy is in boiling water now, just to put a tracker on Aaron. As always, Read and Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! :D I'm really sorry for the long wait But I have returned from a long journey to hone my writing skills (school). You guys deserve a new chapter for the long wait :) Minor smut (story rating will go up after this.)**

**Chapter 5: Snowy Love**

Frenzy stared at the tracking device in his hand and groaned. This would not be easy. Especially with that medic following that girl around like a dog. Frenzy then remembered what would happened if he came back a failure. The very thoughts made him cry out in fear, thankfully no one was around to hear him. Franzy stood up with shaky legs and began his long journey in search for the human girl.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"There." Aaron pointed to the dirt road that lead to the forest area. Ratchet pulled onto the road and drove down the bumpy road.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ratchet askked, quite unsure that his new 'girlfriend' as she told him to call her knew where she was going.

Aaron leaned back in the seat, a smile on her face. "Positive." she grabbed the steering wheel soon. "Stop, right here." she said quickly. Ratchet braked slowly and came to a stop. Aaron slipped out and stood by Ratchet. The two were on a cliif overlooking the city as the sun was beginning to set.

"See? Isn't it beautiful Ratchet?" she asked, looking back to the ambulance, her smile grew even more. She never felt this happy in a long time, it felt nice. Ratchet's holoform slipped out of the vehicle and strode over to her.

"Yeah. It's nice here." he whispered. a snowflake drifted from the clouds and onto Aaron's pale face. Ratchet let a small chuckle escape his lips and he kissed the spot where the snowflake landed. Aaron smiled and kissed a snowflake that landed on his cheek. The snowflakes continued to fall, the kisses continued with every snowflake. Aaron readjusted her scarf under her chin and got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek again.

"Ratchet, do you like me?" she asked.

"Of course I do Aaron, why would you ask something like that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her shivering shoulders.

"mm, just curious I guess." She gave a quick smile and watched him. He carefully took her glasses and folded them up. he slipped them into his jacket pocket and rested his hand on her cheek. The two stared into each other's eyes. Grey meeting golden topaz. It felt like an eternity had passed as they continued to stare. Then, feeling brave, Ratchet brought himself down to her level and pressed their lips together.

Aaron closed her eyes, feeling her thin chapped lips against his warm soft ones. He pulled her closer into a tighter embrace and swiped his tongue over her lips, begging for access. She gladly obliged, feeling his hot tongue explore every inch of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up, lifting her feet off the ground. Hesitantly, Aaron wrapped her legs around the man's waist. She was nervous, she had never been held like this, been kissed like this, been loved like this. He lowered them both down onto the grassy ground and kissed her jawline and down her neck.

"Ngh..." she moaned quietly. "R-Ratchet, wait a minute." she felt him sit up. She followed his actions and sat up as well, eyes meeting.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "N-Nothing. It's just that...I've never done something like this before, so I'm kind of nervous." she whispered. Ratchet nodded.

"It's okay, I understand." But really, he didn't. She grabbed his coat sleeve.

"I'm not saying I don't want to do it, I'm just saying I'm a little nervous, and it's cold too." she said, her cheeks dusted by her blushing.

Ratchet nodded and lifted her up into his arms bridal style and took her back into the ambulance.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aaron? You're still only sixteen." he said in a worried tone. She nodded.

"Ratchet, I really care about you. And I love you and I hope you feel the same way about me too." she said with a smile.

Ratchet smiled back and kissed her lips. "I love you too." Aaron smiled and kissed him back. She began unbuttoning her coat and slipped her scarf off. Ratchet undressed until he was in his jeans and kissed her softly, leaving little pecks on her neck and down to her chest. Aaron entangled her fingers into his hair and sighed with content; tonight, they were the only two people on the planet.

* * *

Frenzy panted and panted as he stopped for a rest. It had been two weeks. Two weeks! And still no sign of the human or the medic. This was all too tiresome for him to bear. "Aaron? Aaron where are you?" came an old tired voice. Frenzy perked up at the name of the girl and watched. Aaron's grandma sighed to herself and walked back into the house to call her parents. Frenzy snickered to himself and slipped into the house right behind the old woman and up the stairs unoticed.

"Hello? Yes. Yes, I'd like to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Janson please...of course it's an emergency! Don't give me that excuse, just put them on." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Kevin? Hi honey, it's me. I can't find Aaron anywhere. I'm worried that she could be outside in the city somewhere, she could get lost, or taken, or-"

"Mom, calm down. I'm sure Aaron is okay. She knows that place like the back of her hand."

"And that's not all. She came by the house with a stranger, claiming they were dating. If you ask me, he seemed too old for her."

"...okay...Mom, Theresa wants to talk to you." Kevin handed his wife the phone.

"Theresa? Oh how are you sweetheart?" the old woman asked happily.

"I'm fine Janet, thank you. Now what's this about a guy Aaron knows?" she asked.

"One that's too old for her if you ask me! She came by the house with this man and claimed they were dating!" she nearly shouted.

"..." Theresa giggled. "Well good for her then! I'm sure having someone in her life would boost her spirits up a bit."

"What?" she nearly dropped the phone. "But-"

"C'mon Janet, sorry, mom, let's be honest. It's hard to find someone that you know you'll love. And knowing Aaron, she won't give up on someone she loves." another giggle. "I'm sure she's fine, I'll call her later. Bye." Theresa hung up the phone. The old woman stood there dumbfounded for a minute and placed the phone back in its cradle. It didn't matter to her, he was still too old to be near Aaron.

* * *

The two had fallen asleep. Aaron's panting had finally calmed to a soft breathing. Ratchet's heart finally slowed down a little. He held the human in his arms tightly, sending waves of calmness to her sleeping figure. Ratchet opened his eyes and sat up, grabbing for his clothes. Aaron shifted in her sleep and cracked an eye open.

"Ratchet?" she opened the other eye and looked up at him.

"Hey." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Okay." she rubbed her hip. "It kinda hurts though." she gave a small chuckle and sat up, grabbing her underwear and slipping it on. "Um...if it's okay, can you not take me home tonight? I don't wanna have to deal with my grandma."

Ratchet nodded and slipped his jeans on. "Yeah that'd be fine." he gave her another kiss and his holoform disappeared. Aaron smiled to herself and she dressed herself quickly. Once she was dressed, she climbed onto the back seats and laid her head down on her coat for a pillow. Ratchet turned on the heated seats for her, which made her smile.

"Heated seats? Geez, you sure know how to pamper a girl Ratchet." she joked and closed her eyes.

"I do my best." he said and the two fell asleep, the snow drifting down and their heart and spark filled with happiness.

* * *

Frenzy slowly opened the door to Aaron's room and walked in quietly. he looked around, it was kinda cramped. he snickered to himself and pulled out a small box and placed it under her pillow with a small note. This was perfect. He was an absolute genius! Barricade would shower him with compliments and praises for this for sure! Frenzy snickered to himself once anagin and opened the window and jumped out, heading for the city.

* * *

**Whoo, I finally got a chapter in! I know it's probably not the best but I'm on limited time today so I had to get something written. I wonder why he didn't place the tracker on Aaron? Hmmm... *sly grin* Only I know why. As always, Read and Review! :)**


End file.
